


so help. much assist.

by Rizobact



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Merformers, Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons why you should get a waterproof cellphone #1: merformer Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so help. much assist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Ship Called Wander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565610) by [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot). 



> Uniformshark I am not, but have a thing anyway!

_Someone_ mentioned that Roddy should pose for the Doge meme on account of how helpful he was being to Drift and Ratchet (whose cell phone he keeps stealing). This has now caused art. I hope you like it, because I kept laughing at it while drawing it :)

Anyone who hasn't read vienn_peridot's story A Ship Called Wander is missing ALL TEH FUNZ.

[](http://rizobact.deviantart.com/art/so-help-much-assist-693831058?ga_submit_new=10%3A1500606458)


End file.
